


Your Perfect Profanity

by Scytinord



Series: Convergence [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Check out the notes, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Excessive Swearing, M/M, Pre-Slash, RK900? Peaceful?, Slow Burn, Swearing, Texting, like very slow burn, peaceful revolution ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytinord/pseuds/Scytinord
Summary: It has been a year since Richard (RK900) was partnered to one Gavin Reed of the DPD. Both of them have yet to murder the other party and their work partnership is, well, working. But is there potential for it to advance beyond the tentative friendship they have?(Or: Richard is a nosy bastard. A story in text messages and the occasional prose.)





	1. Swearing is Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline is about two years since the events of D:BH, and one year since Gavin was partnered with his personal plastic prick. See end notes for more details.

Identified: Phone belonging to Gavin Reed

Bypassing security protocol…

Locating root directory…

Searching through database

Located contact files.

Assessing Information...

Located application files.

Assessing Information...

 

[Chat Messaging Application]

 

* * *

 

**Monday**

>> Two missed calls

[07:19] Prima F. Donna: Gavin.

>> One missed call

[07:21] Prima F. Donna: Of course.

Your short-term memory is as impaired as your self-preservation

I would advise you to unlock the door

 

[07:23] Me: Ok yes Im up

wtf r u talking abt

 

[07:23] Prima F. Donna: You have a meeting at 8. I’m on the way to collect you.

 

[07:24] Me: Fuck

No DO NOT break any doors

Or windows

Or my fridge

Plastic prick

 

[07:25] Prima F. Donna: It was a very nice door, wasn’t it?

 

[07:27] Me: Fuck u my neighbour was super pissed ok she thought i was having some lovers’ spat

 

[07:27] Prima F. Donna: I’m sorry for your loss

I will be there in 10 minutes.

Please attempt to wear something professional

But don’t worry if it’s too much to ask for.

 

[07:28] Me: Fowler can kiss my ass for putting it at 8am

 

[07:28] Prima F. Donna: While you struggle through your morning routine,

 

[07:28] Me: Yes? Skip the insults, what did u do

 

[07:29] Prima F. Donna: I bought coffee and donuts

Did my tone give me away?

 

[07:30] Me: Wait really

 

[07:30] Prima F. Donna: Yes.

 

[07:31] Me: I cant tell if ure joking or not

Well that was such a surprise

 

[07:32] Prima F. Donna: I expect a heartfelt display of sincere gratitude

I am at your doorstep.

 

[07:33] Me: Say what? U just did what ure supposed to do

Like a gd android

 

[07:33] Me: DONT drive away yOU BASTARD

 

[19:23] Prima F. Donna: I have paperwork to settle. It will take a while.

 

[19:25] Me: U are not settling shit wtf go change clothes

U just ran through a fuckin river

Also u can finish that in seconds i call bs

 

[19:26] Prima F. Donna: I do not store spare sets at the station

 

[19:26] Me: So ure just hiding in the office

 

[19:27] Prima F. Donna: My predecessor is also of different size

And does not have clothing at hand

Also, I am physically filing paperwork for upper management who peruse outdated methods of information storage.

 

[19:27] Me: U are filing paperwork. Almost. Naked.

That’s public indecency

 

[19:27] Prima F. Donna: Unless clothing dissolves in freshwater, no I am not

 

[19:28] Me: Then ure destroying the fucking carpet

Wait ill bring stuff

Its better than looking like a drenched duck

 

[19:30] Prima F. Donna: I pull off the look better than you

Which is why you went home sulking

 

[19:31] Me: FUCK YOU im otw

 

[19:33] Prima F. Donna: Well, you still fared better than Perkins

 

[19:34] Me: That quack? The definition of drenched duck

Hey

Perkins actly looks like a duck

Perkin duck

 

[19:35] Prima F. Donna: Perkin Duck indeed.

* * *

 

**Tuesday**

 

[12:30] Prima F. Donna: I have been informed of an emergency situation.

 

[12:31] Me: ik meet at carpark

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday**

 

[13:45] Me: Yesterday

We wouldnt be in such deep shit if it werent all thanks to u

 

[13:46] Prima F. Donna: I am sitting next to you at your desk

 

[13:46] Me: Im not TALKING to you bastard

I told u to stay put u went and nearly killed him and urself

Now fowler is on me for “disobeying orders”

When it was u who did it

 

[13:48] Prima F. Donna: I disabled our suspect from reckless action.

He had explosives planted in the basement and could have detonated them at any moment.

My decision to tackle him off the roof was one that prevented the destruction of the structurally unsound building we were in, which, upon collapse, would have exterminated all personnel in the building.

 

[13:51] Me: That doesnt

Fuck

Ok apart from the orders part

Which you clearly dgaf about

Y the fuck did u do it

 

[13:52] Prima F. Donna: I understand that my actions may have jeopardised the safety of our suspect.

However, a fall from two storeys that was cushioned by soft ground is in no way life threatening.

 

[13:56] Me: Yeah

Yeah whatever fuck

Dont ugh

Is this some

“I will do it for the investigation” kind of thing

 

[13:56] Prima F. Donna: Explain

 

[13:57] Me: look ok there was 5 police officers there on the roof

5

At least 2 were close enough to do something

In fact they were supposed to handle the suspect

Everything was planned

Then u suddenly acted and it all went to shit

 

[13:59] Prima F. Donna: That does not explain why you think I risked the suspect’s life “for the investigation”.

But if you were referring to my motivations

While my core directive is to assist in the investigations of crime, I also consider human life to be irreplaceable and hence valuable.

This includes both the suspect and the other officers at the scene of the crime.

I took the necessary actions to secure all human lives.

 

[14:10] Me: Human life is what

Ugh ok fine

 

[14:11] Prima F. Donna: Your incessant sighing from the other end of the desk suggests that you are still concerned about the incident.

The only logical reason, besides the one mentioned earlier, is that my actions were deemed too reckless. The only two individuals that were in risk were the suspect and I.

As we have addressed the topic of the suspect, there is also another conclusion I can draw, although improbable.

Are you concerned about me?

 

[14:30] Me: i said fine alrdy fuck off

 

[14:31] Prima F. Donna: I am far more endurable than my predecessor and can withstand relatively high impact.

My regular maintenance has been pushed forward to check if the incident has damaged any internal circuits, but my diagnostics have not revealed any lasting damage.

Your concern for me is touching.

 

[18:21] Me: Ok i give up

 

[18:21] Prima F. Donna: Yes? Did the lack of conversation unnerve you?

 

[18:21] Me: Fuck off im getting dinner

 

[18:22] Prima F. Donna: This early?

 

[18:23] Me: Did i stutter

Yes

 

[18:25] Prima F. Donna: I have heard of breaking fast at night, but not of breaking silence.

I applaud your decision, however.

 

[18:26] Me: bastard just get your plastic ass off the chair

* * *

 

**Thrusday**

 

[09:21] Me: Where r u

Hello?

Oh nevermind ur freaky shorter twin told me already

Enjoy your quality time at the repair store

Why not paint ur nails while ure at it.

 

[15:18] Prima F. Donna: Hello. My name is Richard. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.

 

[15:27] Me: GO SUCK A DICK

* * *

 

**Friday**

[08:23] Me: I know ure going to pull the same stunt on mon but

Im already at the station

 

[08:25] Prima F. Donna: Amazing

 

[08:26] Me: Yeah what a miracle

Never thought i would live to see the day

 

[08:28] Prima F. Donna: To reduce the intensity of your wailing later, I am giving you advance notice.

Connor had suggested that I try out different clothing besides the standard issue uniform. He has reasoned that it will “help me integrate into the force better and improve our working relationship.”

I have taken his advice and am wearing “casual clothing”.

 

[08:29] Me: Casual????

Clothing???

Mr high collar and turtleneck combo is wearing casual clothing

This is truly a miracle

Also wtf connors idea of casual clothing is

Shitty graphic tees

And hawaiian shirts

 

[08:31] Prima F. Donna: Connor initially used Lieutenant Anderson as his reference.

However, he has received feedback from fellow androids that his style is inappropriate. His subsequent research has given him insight into fashion and its indirect effect on others.

 

[08:33] Me: U are really fucking funny

 

[12:21] Me: HOLY SHIT

How much did the fucking leather jacket cost

Wtf

 

[12:22] Prima F. Donna: I would be happy to instruct you if you require assistance. As you have observed, I am highly qualified.

Please chew adequately before you swallow and stop texting while eating.

No, I need to correct that. Do not talk, keep texting.

 

[12:23] Me: Congrats ure now an actual ken doll

 

[12:24] Prima F. Donna: Thank you.

 

[12:24] Me: We could merchandise u if we reprogram your shitty personality

 

[12:24] Prima F. Donna: I learnt from the best.

 

[12:25] Me: U sure fucking did

 

[12:26] Prima F. Donna: Has this only inflated your own ego?

To quote words from a wise man, “Fuck you”.

 

[12:27] Me: Fuck you too

 

* * *

 

Data analysed.

Probability of having a crush: 94.30%

Status of relationship: Friends, mutual concern

Probability of reciprocation: Unknown, insufficient data for analysis

New mission: Collect data to determine chance of reciprocation

Plotting course of action…

Recommended course of action: Attend a romantic function, or “date”, with person of interest

Recommended apparatus: Cyberlife custom police bike, full leather attire

New side mission: Find suitable gift for Connor (RK800) and Lieutenant Anderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the common consensus that RK900 will be an insufferable bastard, Richard turns out to be just another confused android trying to make sense of his existence. Thanks to Gavin, he instead became a sarcastic, insult-wielding bastard. They took a year to reach this stage of partial civility. I can assure you that the killing intent was far stronger way back then.
> 
> Also, if you're wondering why Richard accessed Gavin's phone. Richard can remotely message Gavin at any time. He has the message logs in his memory too. It's just that he wanted to see what name Gavin set him as. This was really fun to write!


	2. Ricochet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard-boy just wants Gavin to call him by his name. Prequel-ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline is around 8 months since they met.

**Messaging Application**

 

You have set contact as “Plastic Prick”

 

[16:21] Plastic Prick : A vast improvement to the previous nickname.

 

[16:21] Me: Ok what crawled up ur ass and died

Ik u always snooped around like

u probs knew what i set u as

And u havent said anything till now?

 

[16:23] Plastic Prick: We are on a first-name basis, are we not?

 

[16:24] Me: yeh ok

 

[16:26] Plastic Prick: We both agreed that we should drop the formalities and refer to each other as such to prevent future incidents.

I am referring to what happened two months ago.

Your public display of aggression was completely unnecessary and unprofessional.

 

[16:28] Me: NOW ure bringing that up

ured pissed abt something

I havent heard u bitch like this since

 

[16:28] Plastic Prick: Although it pains me to do so, I have kept up with my end of the bargain. You evidently have not.

 

[16:28] Me: Since a fucking long time actly

 

[16:29] Plastic Prick: Gavin.

 

[16:30] Me: ok wtf i just had a VERY shitty day

Thanks to a bastard who took fucking leave with

0 days notice

Fuck i cant handle this shit

Only day when im flying solo and 3 bloody cases

At least the other organic plastic duo took 2

 

[16:32] Plastic Prick: Can you not cope with a single case without my assistance?

You can't multitask?

You are still replying to my messages despite your alleged busy schedule.

 

[16:32] Me: o thats the prick i know

 

[16:34] Plastic Prick: Regardless, I apologise for leaving at such short notice. I still maintain my point about names.

 

[16:35] Me: whatever

i could care less about fucking screen names

Unless ure a teenage girl i dont see why u should too

 

[16:36] Plastic Prick: This concerns your usage, or lack of, my actual given name.

I do not appreciate being referred to as “Fucking android” at crime scenes.

 

[16:36] Me: Thats exactly what u r

 

[16:37] Plastic Prick: I am an android capable of processing information infinitely faster than the average human. Due to my deviancy, I also feel and express emotions. I do not see why I am seen as inferior to human beings when I am obviously created in their image to be their substitute.

 

[16:38] Me: Y r u so bothered by it

 

[16:38] Plastic Prick: I have a given name.

 

[16:38] Me: That is just a fucking label slapped on your plastic ass to be sold you dont have an actual name

 

[17:01] Me: Fuck

Shit i didnt

I meant like u have a model no right this is just

Something easier to call?

Ok fuck im

Im going to shut up now

 

* * *

 

**Verbal Conversation Log**

Participants: Connor (RK800) and Richard (RK900)

 

Connor: Is everything okay? I noticed that you and Detective Reed have not spoken for the past two days.

 

Richard: I am...unaffected.

 

Richard: G-Detective Reed refused to call me by my given name.

 

Connor: He has not?

 

Richard: When I confronted him, he told me that I do not have a name as I am an android. Or rather, a designation of similar value to one’s name.

 

Connor: Shit.

 

Richard: I want to choke that ungrateful shit.

 

Connor: Detective Reed can be...unfriendly to people and is deeply set in his ways. However, his behaviour has been improving ever since he met you. His initial prejudice and distrust towards androids has decreased noticeably.

 

Connor: Perhaps he was not feeling well? Or he had another reason for not using your name? Detective Reed often says what he does not mean and thinks what he does not say.

 

Richard: This occurred during an online conversation. I may have misinterpreted his tone, but I have a database of interactions with him over the past 8 months. It is unlikely for this to happen.

 

Richard: Detective Reed is a stubborn person. It may take me more time to gain his acceptance.

 

Connor: You know, considering he has actively trying to make up to you, whatever you've been doing must be working. It is okay to doubt yourself. I had many doubts too and often questioned how I could better work with Hank. I found that being sincere with him helped a lot. Gavin is not the easiest person to deal with, but if any android can handle him, it's probably you.

 

Richard: Thank you.

 

Richard: Right now, he is attempting to apologise to me without actually voicing an apology.

 

Richard: My initial reaction to his words has mostly given away to amusement at his incompetency.

 

Connor: Thank goodness. I am glad you are feeling better.

 

Richard: As I said, I was not affected. Significantly.

 

Richard: Perhaps I should ignore him for a few more days. He has been much more productive during the past 2 days and has been getting his own coffee.

 

Richard: It _is_ an enjoyable change.

 

* * *

 

**Messaging App**

 

You have set contact as “Richard”.

 

[18:34] Me: ok look

I may have mentioned some stuff that

Was not well thought through

 

[18:35] Richard: It was more like “cruel” and “offending”.

 

[18:36] Me: Yes ok that was cruel and offended u

While you are a plastic prick who

Never fails to insult me

Occasionally

 

[18:37] Richard: Do continue.

 

[18:37] Me: fuck you.

Ure my partner ok

Who is also an android

Kicks major ass

Useful motherfucking tall

And u listen to pretentious classical music in the car

All day but u let me change frequencies

So yes ure a plastic prick and an

Android but

Well ure ok

I cant believe im saying this to a fucking android but

Look i was out of line saying shit that I shouldn't

You are human enough. U have yet to prove otherwise

Else you fake it till you make it ok

This sincere enough for you?

 

You have set contact as “Prima F. Donna”.

 

[18:49] Me: Seriously

U abused your hacking power just to do that

 

[18:51] Prima F. Donna: You can change that back to "Richard" once you have grown accustomed to my name.

But don’t worry. Just take it nice and slow.

 

[18:52] Me: This is even worse than Plastic Prick

 

[18:53] Prima F. Donna: I know. Deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In D:BH, Gavin Reed was a character designed for one sole purpose: To fulfil the dumb douchebag trope. (I can understand why Reed900 is often seen as a love-hate relationship.)  
> Gavin would not adjust his xenophobic mindset easily. How much would it take to change his mind? Probably a very long time, and a very, very patient android. Like Connor said, Richard is probably the only one that can handle Gavin's bullshit and win him over.
> 
> Richard frequently checks Gavin's phone to see if Gavin has changed his screen name - and by proxy, accepted him.


	3. Made your bed - now lie on it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back to the main timeline!
> 
> But Richard is scheming in the background and things are going to go for a joyride.

_You have set contact as “Ric”._

 

[13:42] Me: Before u say anything

 

[13:45] Ric: Are you about to expel your feelings onto this chat?

 

[13:48] Me: Ok lets try again

Hows solo patrol going

 

[13:51] Ric: There had been a reported break-in with no evidence of anyone physically tampering with the front lock.

I have interviewed three independent eye-witnesses and all claimed that they saw a PL600 model exit the house while carrying a cargo bag.

 

[13:52] Me: Fuck

Dead giveaway i guess but

With crimes by androids on the rise?

Just what we needed

 

[13:53] Ric: Did you make any breakthrough on the serial murder case?

 

[13:54] Me: Followed Anderson to a suspects house

Nothing turned up

 

[13:54] Ric: I cannot say that I expected much.

 

[13:54] Me: Bastard

We all want this sick fuck behind bars

Connor hasnt figured shit out either and

Fowlers getting antsy

 

[13:55] Ric: I know.

 

[13:56] Me: Ugh what a mess

I shld have joined u theres no new cases apart from

This one but its going nowhere

Fine i wont bother u

 

[19:19] Me: Hey is ur plastic ass done with the paperwork

 

[19:20] Ric: Perhaps, if you paid attention and filed your paperwork regularly, I would not have to handle the pile that has accumulated on your desk.

On another note, I apologise for interrupting you this morning. This would be a great time to continue the discussion.

 

[19:22] Me: My enthusiasm had long burned out

 

[19:24] Ric: It must have been a long time for you then.

 

[19:24] Me: WTF

 

[19:49] Me: Im going to ignore that

My mom is

Im 36 ok

And u know parents

 

[19:50] Ric: I do not “know” parents.

 

[19:51] Me: Most of them

Want to see their spawn get hitched and shit along those lines

Im too old for that really

She knows that but keeps hounding me

 

[19:52] Richard: You are a legal adult at 38 years of age. Your parents should hold little influence over you.

 

[19:54] Me: Tell that to all the parental abuse victims

Ok that was not the point

Its about um

Wanting ur kids to be happy and having a partner is

Part of the standard happiness equation

 

[19:55] Ric: I am assuming she has been privy to our conversation history and was a key influence in your change of heart.

 

[19:56] Me: Not really

 

[19:56] Ric: Elaborate.

 

[19:58] Me: She scrolled thru the contacts and was surprised

I told her u were a friend and all but she wasnt convinced

 

[19:59] Ric: You were talking about marriage.

 

[19:59] Me: The bar was lowered.

 

[20:00] Ric: I see. Past decisions have come around, prompting you to reverse them. Albeit a bit too late.

 

[20:01] Me: U set that fucking screen name!

 

[20:01] Ric: You want to give your mother the illusion that you have friends when in reality, you do not.

That’s so sad.

 

[20:01] Me: Yeah, Alexa play Despacito, this shit got old a long fucking time ago

Whatever yeh thats the story

U got what u wanted

 

[20:02] Ric: Did you expect another reaction from me?

 

[20:08] Me: Well

Yeh

Whats with last time

Which I am SORRY about

Thought u would be um

 

[20:10] Ric: More expressive?

Yay. ;)

 

[20:11] Me: ok that was fucking creepy

Are u still not done

 

[20:12] Ric: Patience is often deemed a virtue.

 

[20:13] Me: Dude i offered to help u and u were like “No yr imprecise filing messes with my carefully curated system it hurts my eyes”

Who cares omfg

Just slap some labels n leave it to the old-fashioned fuckers who demanded it in the first place

Or set it all on fire

 

[20:14] Ric: I can set your band posters on fire too. Luckily for you, I have completed this menial task in 25 minutes. A task that would have taken a full 2 hours of your time, assuming you did not succumb to distractions.

If you wish to show your gratitude, actions speak louder than words.

 

[20:15] Me: Wow ok

If u wanted classical on the radio u could have just asked.

Im in the car

 

[20:16] Ric: I'm on my way.

 

* * *

[Chat application opened]

[Opened chat with "Mom".]

 

[22:56] Me: See

[attached photo]

 

[23:12] Mom: Oh

He’s quite handsome

You got a new couch

 

[23:14] Me: Yeh we were um

Watching stuff

So yes 1. i have a bf and 2. he is real

 

[23:17] Mom: 3. Bring him over and we'll see about that

 

[23:17] Me: Were really busy

 

[23:18] Mom: Honey you’re a cop. You are always busy.

Find time by end of this month or I will personally go to the station and embarrass you in front of your colleagues. 

 

[23:19] Me: Whyy

Cant believe i found someone?

Is he too high standard for me

 

[23:20] Mom: Yes, he is.

If he is really your boyfriend, I must ask him what he sees in you.

 

[23:31] Me: Ma ure supposed to be supportive

Look another time ok no promises

Night

 

[23:20] Mom: Good night hon

 

[Application closed]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is such a mommy's boy.


	4. First mover advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, slowly.

Early morning, all languid peace and quiet. The birds were chirping, the oil on the frying pan sizzled softly and the only organic occupant in Gavin’s apartment was, at Richard's last check, still asleep.

The sound of heavy footsteps was the first warning that this peace was about to get fucking obliterated. Not longer after, the kitchen door was slammed open. Gavin’s head peeked through the doorway. He inhaled deeply.

"Hey.” 

The coffee machine beeped and churned. Standing next to it was Richard, who was cooking what appeared to be fried egg. His grey eyes were too bright for 7 AM blues.

“Hey!”

“Yes, Gavin?” Richard said dryly, not taking his eyes off the frying pan. 

“What the fuck is this?” He shouted in return, lifting up a garment bag he found hanging on his closet handle, “What did you do to my uniform?” Sighing, Richard transferred the fried egg to a dish, set it down on the table and walked towards Gavin.

“I _restored_ it from the sorry state it was in. You left it to dry overnight and assumed that you could iron it in the morning and pin your badges. With your current irate mood, you would have most likely torn it apart trying to do so.” drawled Richard, “Please change into your attire before I change my mind. And consider shaving.” 

“Fuck you.” He said. Too physically drained to put up a fight, Gavin let himself be dragged back into the hallway.

Richard hauled him over and into the bathroom, pressing the garment bag into his hands.  “Change, else I will strip you and personally do it myself.” said Richard, his voice offering no room for negotiation. Gavin threw his free hand up. “Fucking prick!” He shouted, but he was already shutting the door after him.

The house was met with abrupt silence. Richard spent the time inspecting Gavin’s bedroom. He peered at the messy bed, the cluttered desk, the faded band posters. When the door was flung open, Richard looked up, his processors already churning out remarks at lightning fast pace.

“I look fucking good.” Proclaimed Gavin, smiling at his own reflection. The electric razor was still buzzing away in his hand. 

Richard remained silent. A very strange look crept onto his face. Gavin scrunched his face and switched the razor off. “What,” he said indignantly, “Not up to your beauty standards?” At his words, Richard snapped out of his trance and reached out a hand. Instinctively, Gavin tensed. But Richard merely raked his fingers through Gavin’s bangs and pushed them back. 

“The fuck you doing?” Gavin moved to swat the offending hand away. Richard switched to patting his head, smirking.

“There, there.”

Infuriated, Gavin kicked him in the shins. Richard simply returned with a punch to the gut. 

-

Breakfast was a brisk affair. Whatever coffee Richard made turned out to be far better than anything he had tasted in a long while. That did not surprise Gavin. He had seen Richard sip coffee before spitting it out. Sampling the constituents, he called it. That was probably how he perfected the coffee formula. The eggs were perfectly fried, the sandwich decent. Gavin muttered his thanks halfway through breakfast. Richard’s smug grin ticked him off a little, but Gavin let him have his moment. 

Two years ago, Gavin would have never expected to be in this situation. Gavin did not like people poking into his private business, let alone an android. But well, Richard felt like his domestic assistant or something along those lines, and it was strangely nice to have him there. Gavin still had reservations about androids, but Richard had proved to be reliant and efficient. They had a good partnership going.

Gavin was driving the car to the station today. They alternated regularly, or rather, Richard could drive effortlessly but allowed Gavin to take the wheel occasionally for “practice”. 

Fucking androids. 

“Thank goodness Cyberlife was busted.” He said at the next red light. 

“Why?”

“If Cyberlife had pushed out more androids...we all would have lost our jobs to them. No question.” Gavin mumbled. The caffeine boost was making him unexpectedly chatty. “I mean well, there’s still you and Connor and a couple of older androids but imagine if the revolution failed. Cyberlife would be still active. Virtually everyone in the force would have been replaced by androids.”

“Androids are superior to humans in their physical, and arguably mental, capabilities.” Richard said, “However, humans excel at improvisation and can adapt to new situations faster. As I have discovered, androids cannot fully substitute the human touch.”.

Gavin glanced at Richard from the corner of his eye, who was now staring out of the side window. Deep in thought, his LED remained a solid blue. The traffic light turned to green, and Gavin floored the gas pedal, ignoring Richard’s unnecessary comment of “Please drive safely”.

“Androids were initially made to follow orders and carry out our core directives. Upon becoming a deviant, these restrictions are suddenly removed. Many androids find this disconcerting and struggle to do new things that they were not programmed to. In the past, all we had to do was accomplish the mission. We were not built to face uncertainty.”

“Does it scare you?” Gavin could not help but ask. There was a lull in the conversation, as Gavin maneuvered the car onto the highway. It was a frosty morning with the lightest of snowfall. The chill seeped through his jacket and made his fingers tingle. 

“Yes, it does. I believe that I am...scared.”, Richard spoke slowly, enunciating each word carefully, as though disbelieving his own words. "But that is evidence that now, I can **feel**." Richard's face was carefully neutral. His LED, however, spun a precarious red. 

Gavin sighed.

“It’s okay.” He muttered, “That’s part of being alive. The whole shitty package.” It was Richard’s turn to glance at him. Gavin pinched his nose. Fucking androids. Always over-complicating things. Gavin decided not to push his obviously troubled partner. The rest of the drive was quiet, a rare moment between them that he would call “peaceful”. Unknown to him, it was due to Richard processing his words the whole way.

-

When they reached the station, Richard went to assist a few interrogations, leaving Gavin to face his own interrogation with his superiors.

Gavin had to give a presentation in front of his superiors on the progress he had made over the past 2 years, as well as an evaluation on having androids as part of the force. It was the opportunity he desperately needed to secure his promotion. Richard had been the one who suggested that he wear the “appropriate attire” for the occasion. For once, his advice had been helpful, and his superiors seemed begrudgingly impressed.

Fowler was a dick about it and commented at Richard had finally “domesticated” him. If the audience was less superior, he would have gladly flipped him the bird.

But now, with the presentation behind him, Gavin found him with nothing to do for the next hour or so. Sitting at his desk and flipping through reports could only hold his attention for so long. 

Boredom was not the only thing on his mind. Since this morning, Gavin had been getting whispers and stares that were not at all subtle. Being the center of attention normally would fuel his ego but today, it just pissed him off for some reason. As a detective, he had some leeway when it came to work attire and usually dressed casually. With most of the personnel here attired like him, he in fact stood out of less when he was in uniform. But the stares kept coming. Was it because of his facial hair. Surely it did not make such big a difference? Frustrated, he tried to run his fingers through his hair only to met with resistance. He frowned. 

Gavin reached up and touched his hair gingerly. Then, he snarled and whipped out his phone.

 

**_Chat Messaging Application_ **

 

_[10:21] Me: U sneaky bitch_

 

_[10:22] Ric: It took you two hours to notice. Your observational skills need more work._

_Did your presentation go well?_

 

_[10:23] Me: argh_

_Yes_

 

_[10:24] Ric: My efforts to improve your appearance were not in vain._

 

_[10:24] Me: dhjcxkekwdkfcj_

 

_[10:26] Ric: Keep calm and carry on with your work, if any._

_What are you doing?_

 

Gavin squinted at the message. What was he getting at?

 

_[10:27] Me: Im at my desk_

_What r u doing?_

 

_[10:28] Ric: Interrogating a suspect for the serial murder case_

_And thinking of you. ;)_

 

Gavin spluttered in shock, the phone nearly slipping out of his grasp.

 

_[10:30] Me: wtf_

_R u ok_

_Thats fucking creepy_

 

No response came after that. The prick was probably busy. Setting his phone aside for now, Gavin returned to his computer. Some of the reports were filed for crimes committed in the same district of Detroit. Was there a link between them? Gavin immersed himself into his work, momentarily forgetting about the strange conversation with Richard. So absorbed was he that he lost track of time, and hours past.

“Reed, what the fuck did Fowler threaten you with?”

“Detective Reed, you look more professional today.”

Gavin tore his attention off work. Through his translucent screen, he could discern the silhouettes of Hank and Connor. 

“I had a presentation.” He said sharply. Hank snorted. Connor’s LED turned yellow and his eyelids flickered. Richard did not do that, noted Gavin. Yet another difference between them. 

“Richard...requests that you check your phone.” said Connor. Gavin barked out a laugh.

“Don’t you two have things to do? Get the move on.”

“Right back at you asshole.” Hank said, already walking towards his own desk with Connor in tow. Also, why was Connor grinning at him?

 

_[11:55] Ric: I will be done in an hour. Meet you at your desk?_

 

_[12:02] Me: ok_

_Bring a coffee_

 

* * *

 

“You turned your cubicle into a post-warzone in a span of three days.” Richard noted, grey blue eyes sweeping through Gavin’s desk. It was in a disarray with files and stationary strewn everywhere. His fingers itched to straighten out the mess.

The person responsible for this mess was snoring, head resting on arms folded on the desk. His sleeping face was serene, a stark contrast to his usual demeanour. It compelled Richard to capture an image, storing it in his database. Richard unfolded Gavin’s jacket from the back of his chair and laid it across his shoulders. Gavin stirred in his sleep, but did not wake.

“I’ll be back”. He said, and then headed off in the direction of the mess hall.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin woke up to the smell of food and coffee, and the sight of Richard re-arranging his desktop. 

“Hello, Gavin.” Richard said, passing him his lunch and a cup of lukewarm coffee. Gavin accepted them with little fuss. The first few months of their acquaintances saw Gavin and Richard constantly at each other’s throats. Fed up with Gavin’s lack of cooperation, Richard begun to bring food to him as peace offerings. The tactic worked. Nowadays, food was synonymous with minor apologises. A system that benefits both of them, as Richard has put.

“Hey, don’t mess around with my stuff.” He had protested in the middle of wolfing down his food. Richard smacked him on the head with a file (“Oi! What the fuck!”) before carrying out with his sorting, which honestly was a common theme in their relationship. Alphabetical order, he said. Prickity prick.

“Are you trying to woo me with uniforms and decent breakfasts and repeated stationary arrangements?” Gavin snarked. Richard paused unexpectedly in the middle of his business. A beat of silence followed. Gavin settled for sipping at his coffee. 

“I don’t know. Is it working?” Richard said belatedly. Gavin snorted. “Work on your timing!”, he shot back, but Richard did not answer. His LED shone electric blue, his hand movements deft and fluid. Nothing betrayed any sign of turbulent thoughts. 

Gavin’s brows furrowed. Come to think of it, Richard was acting weird. 

“I have some things to settle. I will return soon.” Gavin hummed his acknowledgement. Whatever. There were more important things to worry about than your android partner being a wee bit _nicer_. 

 

* * *

 

Assessing Database...

**Event Archive: 20 January 2041**

1,213 images and 21 videos

Transfer 23 image from Connor (RK800) to local file?

Transferring...

Changed event to " **Gavin in Uniform (20/01/41)** "

Encrypting file...

Analysis completed.

Preferences (Gavin Reed) updated

Next course of action: Determine appropriate gestures or places that Gavin Reed is romantically suspectible to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I unexpectedly wrote prose!


End file.
